


i'll be here till i'm nothing

by writingkilledreality



Series: the bird and the gemstone [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missing Scene, One Shot, Protectiveness, Ruby throws shade, Volume 4 Chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkilledreality/pseuds/writingkilledreality
Summary: "Why am I not surprised?" Ruby spoke up, causing Qrow to turn around at her voice, "First you follow me, which isn't cool by the way, since you were the one who told me where our enemies are. Then you continuously keep trying to protect me without me knowing, even though, one, I can take care of myself and, two, you've made it quite obvious that someone had been keeping Grimm from attacking us. Then I find you in a bar, flirting with some waitress in order to get free drinks."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again with qrow x ruby. this week's episode inspired me.  
> qrow x ruby volume 4 chapter 4: family

The red cloaked girl opened the door, sighing in content when the air inside the building warmed her against the chill of the rain outside. She entered the building, approaching the back counter of the bar, her soaked cloak leaving a trail of water as she went.  

"Sorry, can't serve alcohol to kids," the bartender told her, turning back around to put back a couple of clean glasses.  

"I'm not here for a drink," Ruby said, lowering her hood, "I'm looking for someone. A man, red eyes, red cape, probably drunk, probably saying inappropriate things, looks like he could kill someone. Have you seen him around?" The bartender gave the short girl a once over before gesturing towards the stairs.  

"Man that went upstairs seems like who you're talking about," he said as Ruby gave him a nod of gratitude. Ruby made her way towards the stairs, her boots squeaking as she went. She wrapped her arms around herself as she climbed the stairs, trying to rid herself of the chill of her wet clothes. Ruby attempted to push back the damp hair that had matted to her face, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable. In the end, Ruby knew it didn't matter what she looked like, not when she was around him, but it still didn't hurt to try to not look like a drowned rat. Ruby reached the top of the stairs, glancing up from her squeaky boots, pulling wet hair from her line of sight. Qrow was seated at a table, his back to her, talking to a female employee. The female giggled at something Qrow had said as Qrow took a drink from his glass. _Typical_ , Ruby thought as she approached.  

"How about I get you another drink? On me, of course," Ruby heard the woman say as she gave him a wink. Ruby didn't hear his response, but she assumed that Qrow had given her his signature half grin from the way the woman smiled flirtatiously and left to get his drink. The woman passed Ruby, not even giving her a second glance.  

"Why am I not surprised?" Ruby spoke up, causing Qrow to turn around at her voice, "First you follow me, which isn't cool by the way, since _you_ were the one who told me where our enemies are. Then you continuously keep trying to protect me without me knowing, even though, one, I can take care of myself and, two, you've made it quite obvious that someone had been keeping Grimm from attacking us. Then I find you in a bar, flirting with some waitress in order to get free drinks." Qrow stared at the cloaked girl, taking in her full appearance up close for the first time in months. She had grown up a lot since the Fall of Beacon. She seemed much more mature in the way she dressed and acted. She was beginning to look more and more like a Huntress and, from what Qrow had seen over the last couple of months, she was beginning to act and fight like a Huntress, not to mention a real, natural-born leader. Even with her arms crossed as she glared at him, Qrow could tell that she carried herself as a Huntress, carried her battles and experiences on her shoulders, but wasn't letting it weigh her down with regret or burden. She was growing into the person and fighter Qrow knew she would always be, and he couldn’t have been more proud.  

"Ruby," he breathed out, unable to find any other words to form a full sentence. Ruby sighed, uncrossed her arms and letting a gentle look pass across her face.  

"I've missed that more than you can possibly know," Ruby spoke softly as she made her way over to the seat across from him.  

"Missed what?" Qrow asked with amusement and curiosity.  

"The sound of my name coming from your lips," Ruby breathed out almost silently as she sat across from him. Qrow smiled fondly, glancing down at the drink in front of him.  

"How'd you know?" he questioned, running a finger along the rim of his glass.  

"How'd I know you followed me? Or how did I know you were killing Grimm before they could attack us? Or how'd I know you were here at this bar? Which one are you asking about?" Ruby countered, straightening out the metal emblem pinned to her hood.  

"All the above," Qrow grinned as he looked back to her.  

"Because I know you," she told him as she placed her hands on the table, "I know you better than anyone. Which is one of the reasons I'm not very surprised to find you at a bar flirting to get drinks."  

"Ruby," he warned, reaching his hand out and placing it over her's, "We've talked about this."  

"Yeah, well...a lot of things are different now, in case you haven't noticed," Ruby mumbled. Qrow laced their fingers together, meeting her eyes.  

"Not us, I promise," he said sincerely as Ruby let a small smile tug on her lips, "Your hands are cold." He took in her wet appearance, taking note of the beauty the girl had even with her hair matted down and her red hood floppy and dripping with water. "You're soaking wet, you must be freezing." Qrow gestured for her to come over to his side of the table and she did, pulling her chair with her. Ruby placed her chair next to his before sitting down and letting Qrow drape an arm around her. The man rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her up the best he could. "Better?" he asked as Ruby nodded.  

"A little," Ruby told him, "But—" Instead of continuing, Ruby huddled closer to him, burying her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. Qrow smiled slightly, grabbing his drink and taking a swig.  

"Alcohol can warm you up," Qrow quipped as Ruby let out a fake laugh.  

"Very funny," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Qrow turned around just in time to see the waitress he had been flirting with coming up the stairs, two drinks in hand.  

"Here you go," she said, placing the drinks in front of him, "Double on the house."  

"Thank you," Qrow said, not moving away from Ruby at all.  

"Anytime," she said before making her way back downstairs. Qrow finished his first drink, jumping slightly in surprise when he felt the vibration of Ruby's laughter. He glanced down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes.  

"What's so funny?"  

"She didn't even give me a second glance when I came up here, but now she probably hates me a bit," Ruby laughed wholeheartedly, lifting her face from his shoulder, "I mean, she was flirting with you and everything, yet here I am. I'm the one who's wrapped up in your arms with you looking at me all lovingly, like I'm the sun and everything poetic like that. In her eyes, you just chose a teenager over her, even though you were both flirting." Qrow began to laugh along with her, unable to contain himself when it came to Ruby's contagious laughter.  

"You're awful," Qrow smiled, settling comfortably in his seat.  

"Yeah," Ruby agreed as she untangling her arms from Qrow. The red cloaked girl was still pressed into Qrow's side, probably soaking water into his own outfit, with his arm still firmly around her shoulders.  

"I've missed you, my little rosebud," Qrow mumbled, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.  

"I've missed you too, scarecrow."  

"Why do you have to ruin the moment? Seriously, your always ruining a moment," Qrow joked as Ruby let out a fit of giggles. After awhile, Ruby's laughter died down and they settled into a comfortable silence.  

"Why'd you come after me?" Ruby questioned offhandedly.  

"To make sure you didn't get yourself killed, obviously," Qrow said immediately, "You know how dangerous it is outside of the kingdoms."  

"Seems to me that even the kingdoms are dangerous places these days," Ruby countered as Qrow took a sip from his glass, "Why do you keep killing Grimm for us?"  

"I'm trying to make sure you don’t get hurt," Qrow told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  

"I can take care of myself. And even if I couldn't, I have my friends with me," Ruby scowled. Qrow removed his arm from around her, turning so that he could look directly at her.  

"Ruby, I'm not doubting you. I know you can handle yourself, especially against Grimm. But you're trying to go up against our enemies. You can't do that alone, even you and your friends can't do that by yourselves. You need—we need all of the help we can get. That includes fully trained Huntsmen," Qrow persisted.  

"So we're going back to me not being an actual Huntress? Because you of all people should know that Beacon can't teach me everything, I have to go out into the real world to become a fully trained Huntress," Ruby accused, her voice raising angrily.  

"No," Qrow stated calmly, "Ruby, you have grown up so much in these past months, not even I can deny that. You are on your way to becoming...you are amazing, Ruby Rose, and it shows in your fighting. I can see how much you've changed since the Fall of Beacon and being on the road like this. You are a Huntress, not fully trained, yes, but even when your not entirely trained, you're better than most trained Huntsman. Once you become fully trained, you're going to be a force to be reckoned with, you're going to be deadly. You and your whole team, all of you are extremely talented and well-equipped. But even fully trained, you'll never be able to take on our enemies alone. Not even I can do that, not even Glynda, or Ironwood, or Ozpin. I don't even think all four of us together could take down our enemies. Ruby, you need everyone you can find. Your team, your friends, your teachers, your family, and anyone else you ally along the way. No one can do this alone. This isn't me doubting you, this is me being realistic." Ruby was silent as she glanced down at her hands.  

"What if I've lost everyone?" Ruby muttered as Qrow's face took on a look of sadness.  

"You haven't lost everyone. You may feel like it since you're separated, but you'll never fully lose everyone. Even if a large gap of time passes, you still haven't fully lost someone. You are never alone," Qrow told her as he chugged down half of his drink.  

"What's the occasion?" Ruby inquired as she gestured towards his drinks. Qrow stared down at his drink, swishing it around lazily.  

"Raven," he told her.  

"Your sister? You talked to her?" Ruby questioned, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.  

"Yep," he stated simply, taking a swig of alcohol.  

"How'd it go?"  

"The way it always does," Qrow sighed, "She has a very warped view of family. Hell, she's more worried about our enemies than she is about her daughter that just lost her arm." In his tone was bitterness and anger, but all of it faded away as Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder.  

"Some people can't be changed, you can't let yourself get worked up over it. You've told me before that this is how she is," Ruby comforted him, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I should get some sleep, we'll probably have to be up early tomorrow." Ruby got up from her seat, moving it back to its' original position. Ruby leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Qrow's cheek before standing up straight again. "I assume you're going to resume following us?"  

"You kids need someone to have your back."  

"Stop killing all of the Grimm for us. We can handle it."  

"Okay, okay."  

"I'll see you around," Ruby smiled before reaching out and gently patting Qrow's face once, "Don't get drunk." She pointed at him threateningly before smiling and heading downstairs.  

"See you around," Qrow muttered to himself as he brought his drink to his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> comments make me a happy writer :)


End file.
